Fency Seeing You Here
'''Fency Seeing You Here '''is a HTFF episode that introduces Pecan the elegant otter and Al and Paca, the alpaca twins. Plot Al walks up to Pecan's house, adjusting his bow tie and hat, Paca trailing close behind. Pecan opens the door and welcomes her two guests inside. As she shows them around her house, Al becomes intrigued with its Victorian style. The paintings on the wall especially catch his interest. Paca yawns boredly until seeing one of Pecan's fencing swords mounted on the wall. Using his teeth, he grabs it by the handle and swings it at Al, who ducks in time to avoid it but is left with a bald spot. He glares angrily at his brother. Pecan notices that her fence needs to be repainted, so Al volunteers his brother to do the job. Paca is sent outside with two paint buckets. He immediately starts chasing a butterfly, stepping in the buckets and tumbling over, knocking down many of Pecan's fences in the process. Watching from a window, Al closes the curtains so that Pecan wouldn't see the mess. For a further distraction, he asks Pecan for a way to cover up his bald spot. She brings him to her powder room and does just that with her expertise in cosmetology. Continuing the tour, Pecan shows Al her most prized possessions: her fencing awards. She then reveals a fencing ring in one of her rooms and asks him if he wants to participate in a round. Hesitating for a moment, Al agrees. Meanwhile, Paca gets up, shaking a bucket off his head, to find himself in a neighbor's yard. Mono glares at him in disapproval. Paca picks up a nearby lawn flamingo and swings it at him, impaling him with its beak. Now he is left with the matter of repairing Pecan's fences. Spotting Fizzles on the sidewalk, he pounces on her and ties her up. Then, feeding her soda, uses her spinning head to carve several trees into fence posts. Squabbles, awoken from a nap under one of these trees, is given the misfortune of being carved himself. Back inside, Al and Pecan take a break after their delightful round. Al takes off his fencing mask, only to hear agonized screams. Fearing his brother is up to no good, he goes to check on him. Paca nods proudly at the new fence he set up and gallops away. Al arrives to discover the grisly scene. Lumpy, a policeman, also comes to investigate. Seeing Al's fencing sword, he quickly assumes Al was the culprit and threatens to arrest him. Al makes a run for it, but trips over and is skewered by his sword. Pecan waits patiently until an alpaca in a fencing suit shows up. Believing Al has returned, she challenges him for another round. Her opponent puts up quite a surprising fight, but she manages to deflect the attack and even knock off his mask. She finds out with a gasp that Paca was actually her challenger. The two exchange laughs before Pecan wonders where Al is. As Lumpy starts his car, a fence post under his tire his sent flying. Paca exits Pecan's house in time for the fence post to smash into his head, to Pecan's horror. Deaths #Mono is pierced through the back of the head. #Squabbles is carved into a fence post. #Fizzles' head twists off. #Al is impaled by his fencing sword. #A fence post is embedded in Paca's face. Trivia *The title is a pun on "fancy seeing you here". The "fence" in the title references both the sport and the object. *Mono was originally a starring character before being replaced by Pecan. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes